Comfort Blanket
by gurugirl
Summary: Teddy wants answers, but will he get them? "That's what had sparked the argument between him and his gran. She couldn't provide the answers he wanted." Rated K


**Hey, it's gurugirl. And this is all about Teddy Remus Lupin as a Teenager, he demands answers...**

He stormed up the stairs and slammed his door in a rage. Yes, Teddy Remus Lupin was a typical teenager. He jumped down on his bed and turned on the wizarding wireless full blast, and locked the door. Andormeda, his grandmother, would probably be up any moment.

He lay on the bed looking at the enchanted ceiling, it reflected the nights sky. The spell was extremely complicated, but Teddy was smart. He could do things much quicker than most wizards, he could also do things other wizards couldn't, yet he was only fifthteen. One of those things was that he could change his appearance at will, because he had been given a very rare type of trait from his mother. He was a metamorphi. And even though he could change his appearance, he much prefered his natural look.

He had the looks of his father, Remus John Lupin. He had dark chocolate coloured eyes, just like his father and his hair was naturally light brown. Both his parents had had brown hair, though he'd been told that his mother, Nymphadora Anne Tonks Lupin, never wore it brown. He never understood why, and never would, because Teddy Lupin had lost both of his parents in a war almost fifthteen years ago to the day. That's what had sparked the argument between him and his gran. She couldn't provide the answers he wanted. She couldn't tell him the reason his parents left him that night, left him alone in the world. It wasn't fair.

He turned on to his side and looked at the picture on his bedside cabinet. Gran had found the picture for him, buried amongst his mother's things. The picture was of his mother and father, dancing and giggling and occassionally tripping over. His mother was unusually clumsy, and he had developed that trait also. He picked up the photo and stared down at it, tears pricking in his eyes. He felt sad, and then angry, and then furous. He threw the photo with all his might at the opposite wall. It shatted into a thousand pieces. Well, the glass did.

He breathed heavily before realising what he'd done. He'd just destroyed one of the only pictures he had, of the parents he never knew. He jumped off his bed and turned off the music, before kneeling on the floor beside the cabinet and picking up the photograph. It had a slight tear in the corner and the frame was completely shattered, but he held it in his hands anyway. A tiny bit of glass dug into his hand, and that's when he noticed the blue material.

It was wedged under the cabinet and looked vaguely familiar. Dropping the picture he shoved his hand under the cabinet and felt around until he could get a good grip on the material, and pulled it out. The material was blue, but old and faded, there were bits of thread hanging from the edges and he tried to place were he'd seen it before. Then he slapped his palm to his forehead. It was his, from when he was a baby. His father had brought him it, well he didn't know that for sure, but he'd always been told he did.

He went and sat on his bed again, and held the blanket to his face, breathing deeply. He tried hard not to cry as horrible thoughts came into his head. He wished he could banish them, but it was no good. _Why did they leave me? Why was I never given a chance to know them? Why did they have to leave? Why did they die? Why were they so selfish? Did they not think I would need them? _He hugged his old comfort blanket closer. There was a knock at the door.

"Teddy, can I come in?" asked a male voice, that belonged to his godfather. Harry Potter.

"Sure" Teddy replied, flicking his wand to unlock the door. He ran his fingers up his wand as Harry came in. It had been his mothers wand. They hadn't found his fathers.

"Hey Ted" said Harry, sitting down on his bed. Teddy dropped the wand and hugged the blanket closely. Most would find this weird, a fifthteen year old boy hugging a baby blanket. Harry didn't. "I know what it's like Teddy, wanting the answers that only they can give. Taking it out on those we love because we can't get the answers".

"I know, but I want them back" Teddy mumbled. "It's not fair, they didn't have to leave. They didn't have to abandon me".

"Teddy, they didn't. Look, i've never told anyone but Ron and Hermione this, but i'm going to tell you because I trust you. The night your parents died, I spoke to your father, after he was dead. I know it seems impossible but I did. He fought because he wanted to give you a better future, because he loved you, same as Tonks" Harry said, quietly.

"I keep thinking, I miss them, but I never knew them. So how does that work?" Teddy asked. Harry sighed, and thought about it for several minutes.

"Well, they are still your parents, and I missed mine even though I never knew them. But, someone once told me that just because those we love die, doesn't mean that they actually leave us" said Harry, sincerely.

"I guess" mumbled Teddy.

"And, I see your parents around all the time, you know" said Harry, smiling. Teddy stared at him.

"What do you mean?".

"Well, whenever I see you, I see a younger version of your father, and the clumsiness of your mother" said Harry. Teddy laughed. "I'm going to give you some time to think, but i'll be downstairs with your gran for a while. I also think you owe her an apology, she was so upset when she flooed me". Teddy nodded, and Harry walked over to the door.

"Thanks Harry" he mumbled, as Harry opened the door. Harry just smiled and then exited, shutting the door behind him. Teddy hugged his old blanket and looked at the night's sky above him. He thought on what his parents woud say if they could see him now, he hoped they wouldn't feel ashamed. But now he was determined to make them proud. He knew he would never get over missing them, but it would get easier.

Teddy fell asleep that night, comforted by his blanket and more contented than ever, because he finally accepted that some questions were ment to be left unanswered.

**What did you think? I trade reviews for cookies *offers plate of cookies* LoL, please review XD ~Gurugirl**


End file.
